Hanabi Uchiage
Hanabi is a member of the guardians and the youngest she is the guardian of Summer and her partner is Neene. "The summer flower that blazes the night sky, Amulet Flare!" ''Amulet Flare introducing herself. Personality Hanabi at first can come off as a little rude but means well, she fighting wise can be quick to jump into a fight. Hanabi is actually a tomboyish, bright and energetic girl who herself acts like a firework. Hanabi's father died when she was young and her mother is a doctor in Germany so she lives with her aunt and uncle and older brother in one episode of the series the principal requested each student learns about their name and why they are called that and refer back to class Hanabi didn't know why she was called that her mother told her that her late father Kaito named her in the end Hanabi remembered he said to her ''"You're called "Hanabi" because it is a form of light and I want you & Hikaru to both light up the night sky and people's hearts". ''Hanabi isn't very good at schoolwork and is known as a somewhat jokester however Hanabi has a crush on her childhood friend Masaya Koizumi. Hanabi's family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and it is probable that Hanabi enjoys cooking. Also in Chapter 31 you can see the love side of her life in more depth. In terms of sports, Hanabi is excellent at volleyball, easily beating her classmates in a friendly match. She aims to become the ace attacker of the school volleyball team, and comes down hard on herself when she is unable to perform well. Appearance Hanabi has shouder length red hair which she often keeps in a high side ponytail tied by a blue and yellow bobble (however occassionally Hanabi has her hair in pigtails) also Hanabi's main feature is her beautiful purple eyes. In the spring/winter Hanabi wears a long sleeved white-blue sweatshirt with blue lollypops patterned on it she wears pink leggings and blue shoes. Another outfit is a yellow jacket with a blue hood she wears a pink t-shirt with bananas and a monkey on it she wears bright blue pants and a pair of yellow trainers. During Summer Hanabi wears a sleevless orange shirt, denim shorts and a pair of sneakers another outfit she wears is a purple sleevless top underneath a orange dotty t-shirt she wears a white skirt and a pair of orange strapped sandals. With her school uniform Hanabi' school bag is an aqua backpack with a pink rabbit keychain on it. During the Summer festival, Hanabi wears a blue yukata with purple, yellow and pink circle pattern on it with a yellow obi and she wears her hair in pigtails. In the movie Season Touch: Dawn of a New world, Hanabi wears a elbow length blue and white striped shirt with short black pants and blue sneakers. However in this movie Hanabi chooses to style her hair into pigtails and has two sets of white and blue clips in her hair as well. As Amulet Flare Hanabi's hair grows longer but remains in the same hairsyle it is tied by a yellow ribbon, Flare also wears navy earrings. She wears a dark Pink sleevless top with a yellow bow on her chest and a navy collar she wears matching shorts with a big yellow bow at the back. She wears elbow length navy fingerless gloves decorated with pink firework this is matched by legwarmers and sandals. Relationships Mei Tarano - Mei first meets Hanabi when she goes to Mr Yamada's sweet store where Hanabi is a frequent customer and Mei lends Hanabi money.When Mei discovers Hanabi is a Guardian she tries to become friends with Hanabi however struggles at first after Hanabi realises about how working with Mei instead of by herself from then on the two become good friends. Mei values her as a true friend, which helped Hanabi to gain her ring and become a Guardian. Yukino Matou - Yukino and Hanabi are complete opposites not only in powers but in personalities as well. However Hanabi helps Yukino come out of her shell and Yukino teaches Hanabi the definition of quiet. Momiji Kano - Hanabi and Momiji have different approaches to life however they seem to be good friends and on good terms with one another Neene - Neene acts like a little brother to Hanabi. He is very impressed with how fast she learned to transform and attack, and the two often think alike. Sometimes he gets into fights because he thinks of her as lazy that she can't even do her homework or clean her room and Hanabi always ask him to do it for her. Yoko Uchiage - Hanabi's mother she is a doctor that works all the way in Germany and often gives her children phone calls but also occasionally visits. Yoko's main appearance was when she came to visit Japan for Hikaru's birthday June 17th but Yoko is the widow of Kaito and helped Hanabi get information about her name. Hikaru Uchiage - Hanabi's older brother he is perfect in all ways which makes him the center of envy to most people even his own sister however Hikaru also harboured some jealousy of his own sister with her friends and their relationship with their father however after they learn one another feelings he thought he was being a horrible older brother and turned a new leaf and tutored Hanabi for school whilst she pushed him to do things and make friends with people. Masaya Koizumi - Masaya is Hanabi's childhood friend and crush after they started Middle School Masaya started to become distant from her as they ended up in different classes however he started to make new friends and became distant from Hanabi. However it wasn't until their school camping trip and Hanabi got lost that he realised he harbours romantic feelings for her and he couldn't accept it. It wasn't until he found her that when she started yelling at him saying how she really felt about the way he was treating her that he quickly ran up and hugged her saying ''"Thank goodness your okay, Hanabi, I'm so sorry please forgive me!" ''After this their friendship was patched up and they started to hang out frequently eventually when he discovered Hanabi's alter ego before the final battle he told her how he felt which she reciprocated the two hug then. In the epilogue she is seen with Masaya holding a baby and joining the picnic the baby is called Yohei Koizumi. Kaito Uchiage - Kaito is Hanabi's late father and plays a signifigant role in Chapter 19 "Thanks, Papa! Hanabi's treasure" When Hanabi was born, her grandparents suggested various names to give her, but Kaito rejected them all and declared that her name would be Hanabi. Kaito and Hanabi were very close when the latter was younger. On a Father's Day when Hanabi was four years old, she gave him a card and an origami fox, something he always treasured. One day, the father and daughter went to a church so Hanabi could play wedding with her father. While they were inside, Kaito told her a secret: he chose her name because "''Hanabi" is the word for firework a form of light, and her mother's name, "Yoko", means "Sunny Child", and he wanted her & Hikaru to grow up to become as to light up people's hearts but to also be as bright as light itself. Some years later, Kaito passed away. Amulet Flare "The Summer flower that blazes the night sky, Amulet Flare!" " Yozora ni moeagaru natsu no hana ni wa, Omamori Furea! " "夜空、お守りフレア燃え上がる夏の花!" Amulet Flare is Hanabi's alter ego and she is the warrior of Summer all of her powers that she utilises are light, firework or fire based. She also has the ability to create a light surf board which enables her to soar the sky however Amulet Flare is also very acrobatic in this form Amulet Flare is able to manipulate light as well. Epilogue This takes places ten years later where Hanabi is shown to have taken over the Okonomiyaki shop with her brother and husband Masaya Koizumi helping out but it also shows that Hanabi recently gave birth to their son which she and Ryuu called Yohei Koizumi. She is shown with Masaya & Yohei joining the picnic in the flower field whilst Neene is playing peek-a-boo with baby Yohei. Etymology Uchiage (打ち上げ) is a type of fireworks projector commonly used for festivals. This is another reference to Hanabi's alter ego and powers. ''Hanabi ''(花火) A word that means "fireworks" and is rarely used as a name. Her name is a reference to her alter ego and Amulet Flare's powers. Trivia *Hanabi is the youngest member of the Guardians Mei, Momiji & Yukino are all 15 whilst Hanabi is 13. *Out of the Guardians who have hair colour change Hanabi's hair colour change is the least drastic compared to Yukino & Mei. *Hanabi and her brother Hikaru's names are both forms of light. *Hanabi's name translated means ''"Firework" ''which is associated with her powers and her alter ego name. *Hanabi is the only main character who has a deceased family member her father Kaito. *Hanabi is skilled at cooking. *Hanabi is allergic to cats. *Hanabi has arachnophobia (phobia of spiders), astraphobia (phobia of thunder and lightning) and testophobia (phobia of tests). *Hanabi's blood type is B. Gallery Uchiage Hanabi.jpg|Hanabi concept art. Amulet Flare Bio.jpg|Amulet Flare concept art. Amulet Flare.jpg|Amulet Flare. Amulet Flare Flare Firework.jpg|Flare Firework. Precure Season Touch.jpg|Summer time Pretty_Cure_Season_Touch_full_867174.jpg|Glasses 700.jpg|Hanabi collage. Season Touch Transformation.jpg|Transformation. Pretty_Cure_Season_Touch_600_863729.jpg|Altermode! Switch On! Pretty Cure Season Touch full 1400663.jpg Pretty.Cure.Season.Touch.full.394337.jpg Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Guardian